


天使

by newest



Category: Nanonchimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newest/pseuds/newest





	天使

红光，把整个房间染成另一个世界，没有像烈红的火焰般炽热，反倒映出一丝丝清冷。寂静无声的空间，仿佛把氧气凝住，室内的少年一动不动，屏住气息，镜片後的双眼定睛看着药水盘。随着水波晃动，显影剂缓缓浸出不同的世界，赞美晨曦的希冀，感叹生活的无奈，彩色的风景变成黑与白，一幅一帧都是与别不同。

身後的门嚓喀一声打破应有的宁静，放轻的脚步声渐近，腰间环上温热的手臂。「这麽早就起床了？这可不像你。」Nanon一边说着，一边转过身轻吻怀中人儿的额上。靠在Nanon怀中的Chimon隔着男友的肩膀看着浸没在盘子里的照片，自己的身影缩小成不同的细格显在雪白的相纸上。

Chimon把目光放回身前的Nanon上，踮起了脚尖在对方唇上轻点了一下。「要是你用这套照片，你今晚就不用进睡房了。」嗓音还没跟上开始活动的身体，显得略为沙哑。Nanon将Chimon拉到桌前，把人圈在怀内，微微俯身把下巴搁在Chimon的肩上，相拥着察看已定影的相办。

相办上的Chimon头发烫得微卷，身上寛大的白衬衣在光线下仿似发着亮光。他平躺在绵软的被褥间，就像是在云朵间窥看人间的天使，天真无邪。但是挂在耳垂上的黑色耳饰和衣摆下若隐若现的内裤边缘却把天使的翅膀染黑，眼内的纯洁无暇下暗藏着深不见底的黑暗。

Nanon低头看着Chimon的後颈，还没褪色的吻痕像纹身般留在无暇的肌肤上。摊平在桌上的照片，每一帧都出色得让人无法从中挑选优劣。可是在Nanon眼中，这些都相形失色。因为只有他才知道镜头下的Chimon是多麽的迷人，黑和白所忽略的嫣红色从脸颊蔓延至脚尖，快门声也掩盖不住Chimon体内传来的马达转动声音。

 

..........................................

 

「嗯....你这是什麽恶趣味啊...哈...快给我关掉」Chimon耐不住身下让人疯狂的震动，轻吟着对Nanon说。跳蛋的遥控器连着一根细线没入内裤的边绿内，Chimon体内的跳蛋抵住了甬道内的前列腺，高速的震动不断刺激着Chimon。身体内的每一个细胞也像受到震动的刺激般，不断冲撞着血管，让Chimon全身泛着嫩红，就像刚摘下的蜜桃般，甜美得让人想一尝那饱满。

Chimon耐不住快感侧躺在床上，双脚紧合试图掩饰身下已起的反应，想把自己揉进被子里，躲开直对着自己的镜头和紧盯着自己的炽热目光。内裤包裹着的分身坚硬的挺立起来，顶端冒出的前列腺液把布料濡湿，贴着性器把形状勾勒得更明显。大腿的肌肉脱离了大脑的控制，不自主的轻轻颤抖着。Nanon仿佛没有被面前这秀色可餐的景象所影响，只顾埋头在观景窗后，按着快门把眼前少年收进每一格菲林里。

受情欲所困的Chimon提起手想把体内不断跳动的机器关掉，但还没够到遥控器，Nanon便放下手中的相机，按停Chimon的动作。看着自家男友在欲望的火焰中不断挣扎，指头绞紧身下的床单，似乎这样做便能分散自己体内无法纾解的情欲，Nanon的颊边不禁露出满载着笑意的酒窝，「Mon你可不能把它关掉啊。这样的你，很美。」说道又提起相机继续拍照。Chimon顾不及对方的鬼话，肺部像是被人抽乾了氧气，只能依着本能，张着嘴深深吸吐着空气。大脑被震得糊成一片，满脑子的欲求让他忍不住把手伸进内裤撸动自己早已垂泪的性器。指缝间沾满自己的黏液，细微的水声丶跳蛋的震动声丶快门闭合的声响和Chimon吐出的丝丝叫吟，组成寂静的房间内的交响曲。

手中的速度不断加快，顶端的小洞也溢出越来越多的液体，色情的麝香气味融进空气，在房间内流动着。Chimon一手逗弄着自己的囊袋，另一手在分身的顶端上摩娑，欲望在两重的刺激下泄出一股股浓稠的腥液。高潮过後的身体更为敏感，身後的甬道在高潮的馀韵下绞紧了体内的跳蛋，却换来更磨人的空虚。

「Non，哈啊...求你了，快把那东西关掉啊」Chimon软着嗓音，带着发泄过後的哭腔求着Nanon，挂着银丝的手拉下Nanon挺立已久的裤裆的拉链，催促着他快点满足自己。原本按耐着欲望的Nanon在对方的抚摸下也不禁放下相机，安慰饱受情欲折磨的Chimon。一下子拉下Chimon吸满湿液的内裤，抽出他体内的辛劳工作的道具，任它在一旁嗡嗡作响，释放出自己的坚挺捣入温热的肠道内。

炙热的性器一下子充盈了空虚的小穴，甬道的嫩肉把Nanon绞紧，紧致的包覆让Nanon再也装不了君子，立刻摆动下身大力的抽插着。「嗯哈......太...太快了...」终於得到满足的Chimon在颠簸的动作中叫喊着，过猛的快感让他根本不能堵住吟叫。淫靡的叫声从自己的唇间吐出，令他羞得无地自容，只好用手臂挡住双眼，试图当一只看不见现实的鸵鸟。看到身下少年的可爱动作，Nanon轻笑着拉过Chimon的手，让他环着自己的脖子上，便低下头用唇帮Chimon封住叫声。

唇舌的交缠让Chimon得到一丝满足，Nanon刚碰上对方的唇，便把舌头撬进Chimon的齿间，勾着对方的与自己共舞。交叠的双唇间溢出Chimon软糯的哼声，反倒惹出Nanon更强烈的欲望，直想把人狠狠弄坏。身下的动作没有像热吻般轻柔，一深一浅的快速挺动令Chimon的甬道感到阵阵酥麻，软肉不禁吸紧对方像是要求更多般。

Chimon的性器在身後不住的快感中再次悄悄充血挺立，抵在Nanon的腰间，在前後動作的抽插中晃动着。Nanon立起身，握住Chimon的分身轻轻抚弄。「他好活泼啊，小洞吐着淫水倒是比主人更诚实」Nanon指头的薄茧轻磨着敏感的性器，少有的荤话更是刺激着Chimon，前列腺液分泌得更为欢快。「啊...嗯...你住口....啊....太多了」Chimon在身前的欢愉下不住颤抖，双腿环着Nanon摆动的腰，快要迎上绝顶的高潮。

「等我一起。」Nanon用拇指堵住洞眼，下身的动作加快，一下一下大力得像是要把自己捣进对方体内的深处。身下的少年在高潮的边缘浮沈，眼角流下满是情欲的泪痕，泣不成声的哼叫止於喉间，全身的潮红让人怜惜。Chimon的肠道紧紧的包覆着对方，Nanon大力地抽插数十下，在对方暖热的包裹下释出自己的银液。

 

..........................................

 

「除了我，谁也别想看到这套照片。」Nanon在吻痕上覆上自己的柔软，收紧环着对方的手，轻声回道。

 

-newest


End file.
